


This morning

by Rose75116



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose75116/pseuds/Rose75116
Summary: One morning on board of the TARDIS
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 4





	This morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ce matin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442507) by [Rose75116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose75116/pseuds/Rose75116). 



> Title: This morning
> 
> Summary: One morning on board of the TARDIS
> 
> Kind: Love/Drama
> 
> Spoilers: This mini-fic is located after DOOMSDAY without taking account of the arrival of Donna in the TARDIS.
> 
> Disclaimer: All belongs to the BBC; I just do this for the pleasure without touching money.
> 
> Note of the author: In fact I wrote this history while I dried lamentably on my subject of B.T.S (a French exam for a sort of A' level plus two years, it's a commercial diploma) of economy-right and I did not modify it (in fact it's corrected by a beta reader.).
> 
> This is a translation of my own history entitled "Ce matin"
> 
> And I'm warning you: I'm French and my English isn't perfect so please excuse my errors.
> 
> In short, you do not wait something very long, that's why I'm using the term of mini-fic.
> 
> I don't think to make continuation but if you wish to write one, contact me ; -)
> 
> The explanations are in bold (I don't know the English for "gras" this is the writing like this), the thoughts of the characters are in italic and the history is in normal writing (yes I know, it is logical…)
> 
> Thank you to say to me what you think of my mini-fic.
> 
> DO NOT PUBLISH NOR TRANSLATE WITHOUT MY AUTHORIZATION!

It was a morning like any another on board of the TARDIS. Since he and Rose had been separated, The Doctor hadn't met anyone else, preferring to wallow in the quiet interior of his beloved ship.

However, this morning was perhaps not as ordinary as one could think it… For this was the morning that the Doctor received a letter, addressed from no other person that Bad Wolf.

The Doctor, whose curiosity was awaked by this strange missive, opened it quickly, reading it in his head:

'If there is one thing that I regret, it is that I have failed my life.'

_Oh, Rose… You didn't fail your life; do you not see all that you have done?_

'I would have been a fantastic life to travel alongside the man I love.'

Upon reading these words, the Doctor remembered Bad Wolf Bay. _"I love you"_ She had claimed. He'd forever regret that moment in which he had procrastinated, not

telling her he felt the same. Then he had been gone. Fancy that, a Time Lord who ran out of time.

'But here is where destiny is decided differently.'

_Yes, we have no destiny anymore!_

'I am wedged in this dimension, trapped with those I treasure, but not the man I love'

_But precisely your family is it there and you can finally have a normal life, get married, have children, have all that I couldn't offer to you…_

'He will surely continue to travel with someone else…'

_Rose there will be never someone else, nobody can ever replace you._

'I know that he has said to me that he would remain alone but I know that even though he promised, he could never remain alone.'

_You know me too well, but I know that nobody will ever take your place; I would never let that happen._

'Perhaps he'll even forget me.'

_How could I forget you Rose?_

'I hope not, but I do think, in time, I will be no more than just a nameless face of someone he knew once.'

_That's not true, I will never forget you._

'I know I'm not the first he liked so much; and I know I won't be the last'

_Oh, Rose… If only you knew…_

'I know that my days are numbered and I wish to be able to see him again before it is too late.'

_What do you mean by your days are numbered?_

'I hope that if it is too late, he will not feel guilty and that he will not do something stupid, I really don't want to see the Reapers again!'

_Why would I do something stupid?_

'All that I wish it is that he knows that I think of him each second, that without him I feel lost and even if it is idiotic to say it is, as without him I am not really me.'

_You can admirably put words on your thoughts; I envy you for that…_

'I remember our good-bye in Norway on the beach, I often thought that its name was a message, but I look in vain and I never was able to return…'

_There must be a correlation, Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there; it is a message which you sent to yourself to say to you that you could return to me. Please don't give up…_

'I remember his last words, he said my name then disappeared, unable to finish his sentence.'

_Each day I'm mad for not being able to say to you what I've carried in my hearts for such a long time._

'I think he was going to say those three words which I always dream of hearing.'

_Rose, my Rose, I hope one day to be able to say to you what has remained unsaid on my part._

'Today I am finished, I know that I can resist no longer.'

_You should be strong Rose, then at least one of us continues to fight…_

'My time on this Earth is at an end.'

_Why do you say that?_

'Finally now when he says that I'm dead, it will not be a lie, although it never really was a lie, because a life without him isn't the life.'

_What?_

'The disease carries me and I tried to fight it, in the honour of my dear adventurer, it was stronger than me.'

_Which disease?_

'Nobody knows the evil which corrodes me.'

_Rose, please tell me there's a cure…_

'Perhaps my Doctor, he would have known…'

_Your confidence in me will always astonish me!_

'I feel that my last forces are becoming exhausted…'

_No, Rose…_

Thus I tell you good-bye but don't cry too much, because I leave towards a better place where I know than I could be close to my Time Lord.

_Rose… My tender Rose, you now found your place among the angels… please become my guardian angel and return to me…_

The Doctor was overpowered by all his information but especially broken interior after having learned the death from his Rose.

This morning the TARDIS had become black, like carrying mourning and even the outside of the vessel had raised these dark colours to honour the memory of the young but valiant Rose Tyler, dead too early.


End file.
